The Vague Syndicate
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: MEANIE Fanfiction! PROLOGUE! The Vague Syndicate, sindikat pencurian terselubung yang mencuri barang antik dari berbagai belahan dunia, diketuai Jeonghan, beranggotakan Soonyoung (ninja), Junhui (magician), Wonwoo (ex-Spy Kid), dan anggota freelance Jihoon, si Cybermafia. Mingyu, taipan kaya berbisnis hiburan malam yang juga maniak seks, beserta yang lainnya, makanya baca, okay?


**THE VAGUE SYNDICATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SEVENTEEN FANFIC'S PROLOGUE**

 **Presented by Elixir Edlar**

 **.**

 **The Vague Syndicate**

 **Leader:**

Yoon Jeonghan

 **Member:**

Jeon Wonwoo

Wen Junhui

Kwon Soonyoung

 **Freelance member:**

Lee Jihoon

 **The Interpol and CIA**

Choi Seungcheol

Hong Jisoo

 **The Taipan a. ka Konglomerat**

Kim Mingyu

Choi Hansol

 **The Poor alias Kolomelarat**

Boo Seungkwan

Xu Minghao

 **The Thing (Sesuatu):**

Lee Chan

 **The last but not least:**

Lee Seokmin.

.

.

 **THE VAGUE SYNDICATE**

Sesuai dengan namanya, adalah sebuah sindikat terselubung yang bergerak samar-samar, entah di bidang apa dan berkerja untuk siapa. Sindikat ini melakukan pencurian terhadap barang-barang antik, langka, dan mewah dari seluruh dunia yang bernilai ratusan juta dollar. _The Triad,_ anggota dari _The_ _Vague Syndicate_ yang terdiri dari Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, dan Jeon Wonwoo , akan melakukan operasi klandestin layaknya agen intelijen, sesuai dengan misi yang diberikan oleh _The Mastermind._

.

 **YOON JEONGHAN (The Leader or Mentalist)**

Ketua _Vague Syndicate_ , seorang mentalis berparas ayu bernama Yoon Jeonghan yang usianya hanya setahun lebih tua dari para anggotanya. Tidak tersedia banyak informasi mengenai dirinya. Keahlian utamanya adalah hipnosis, _mind-controlling_ dan _mind-reading_ pada level mahir. Rambutnya lurus panjang sebahu berwarna pink pastel dengan bibir yang berwarna senada. Suara semerdu lentingan harpa Apollo dan semanis anggur klasik zaman dahulu. Kulitnya sehalus pualam asah dan seputih yakut. Satu kata paling tepat untuk merepresentasikan sosok ini, cantik.

 **Julukan:** Angel

.

 **KWON SOONYOUNG (The Ninja)**

Bergaris keturunan Korea namun lahir dan besar di Jepang. Sejak usia enam tahun telah terdaftar sebagai salah satu murid di sebuah akademi Ninja rahasia yang ada di Jepang. Belajar ilmu ninja hingga usianya tujuh belas tahun lalu pulang kembali ke Korea untuk tinggal bersama neneknya, sementara kedua orang tuanya menetap di Jepang. Keahlian utamanya adalah menyelinap, menyusup, mimikri dan melarikan diri dari musuh. Sebagai seorang ninja, Soonyoong memiliki akselerasi yang jauh lebih baik dibanding kedua rekannya dalam menjalankan misinya. Dan itu adalah salah satu poin kelebihannya karena dia seorang ninja.

 **Alasan bergabung dengan** _ **The Vague Syndicate:**_

" _Aku ingin mengembangkan dan menerapkan ilmu ninjaku yang selama ini kupelajari tanpa menjadi kriminal atau melakukan tindak kejahatan. Hey, kami tidak mencuri ya, hanya meminjam. Percayalah, kami selalu mengembalikan barang curian kami."_

 **Ciri khas setelah mencuri:** Meninggalkan sehelai bulu gagak hitam di lokasi kejadian.

 **Julukan:** Sword

.

 **WEN JUNHUI (The Illusionist)**

Berdarah Tiongkok murni, lahir dan besar di Tiongkok, namun emigrasi ke Korea pada usia tujuh belas tahun dengan dalih kuliah. Padahal itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar bisa belajar dan bermain sulap dengan bebas. Kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang _shinse_ yang menjual obat-obatan tradisional berbasis herbal dan juga membuka klinik pengobatan di rumahnya sendiri.

Junhui adalah seorang ilusionis yang begitu andal dalam memainkan trik-trik sulapnya. Kemampuan bermain sulapnya merupakan kombinasi antara bakat alami dan berlatih mandiri selama ini. Ia mulai bermain sulap sejak usia enam tahun dan mengembangkan keahliannya dari tahun ke tahun hingga benar-benar mahir di usia tujuh belas tahun. Keahlian utamanya adalah kecepatan tipuan tangan, manipulasi atensi, dan distraksi konsentrasi seseorang dengan trik-trik sulapnya.

 **Alasan bergabung dengan** _ **The Vague Syndicate:**_

" _Aku bergabung karena tidak ingin mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuaku menjadi shinse. Kecintaanku adalah sulap dan aku ingin menjalani hidupku sesuai dengan kemauanku sendiri, bukan sesuai dengan apa yang kebanyakan orang tua inginkan pada anaknya. Ini hidupku dan aku berhak memilih apa saja yang kumau."_

 **Ciri khas setelah mencuri:** Meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah di lokasi kejadian.

 **Julukan:** Rose

.

 **Jeon Wonwoo (The X- Spy Kid)**

Seorang warga negara Korea yang sangat nasionalis, mantan agen rahasia _cilik (spy-kid)_ negeri ginseng yang beroperasi pada usia sepuluh hingga tujuh belas tahun. Wonwoo mendapatkan pelatihan dan karantina selama empat tahun sejak usianya baru menginjak angka enam. Ia bahkan sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh negara di Eropa dan Amerika Utara.

Ayah Wonwoo, Jeon Jungkook, juga merupakan salah satu mantan agen rahasia terbaik untuk negara Korea. Sayangnya, Jungkook dikabarkan tewas ketika menumpang pesawat tempur saat berada di atas langit Timur Tengah. Dan saat itu Wonwoo baru sembilan tahun. Ibu Wonwoo, Pak Jimin, sebenarnya tidak menginginkan Wonwoo menjadi agen rahasia, namun ia tak kuasa menolak keinginan putra semata wayangnya untuk menjadi agen hebat dalam rangka menapaktilasi jejak ayahnya.

Wonwoo memutuskan berhenti sebagai agen rahasia di usianya yang ketujuh belas tahun karena kekecewaannya terhadap ibunya yang kala itu ia anggap telah menghianati _mendiang_ ayahnya, yang dipikirnya _masih_ hidup sampai saat itu.

" _Pokoknya kalau tidak ada jenazahnya, aku takkan percaya kalau ayahku sudah mati!"_

Ya, kala itu ibunya, yang notabene seorang dosen di Universitas Korea, dihamili oleh salah satu mahasiswanya yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Yang mana Kim Taehyung hanya berusia setahun lebih tua darinya. Dengan alasan kekecewaannya itu, Wonwoo _memberandalkan_ dirinya dan bergabung dengan _The Vague Syndicate._

 **Alasan bergabung dengan** _ **The Vague Syndicate:**_

" _Karena aku tak punya pilihan lain, dan memberandal itu... menyenangkan."_

 **Ciri khas setelah mencuri:** Meninggalkan sebutir apel hijau di lokasi kejadian.

 **Julukan:** Mask

.

 **LEE JIHOON (The Cybermafia)**

Seorang _cybermafia, hacker, cracker_ , atau apa pun sebutannya, intinya dia adalah seorang genius komputer. Memiliki kemampuan untuk meretas sistem enkripsi yang dianggap paling aman di dunia sekalipun. Pernah menembus benteng pertahanan data rahasia milik negara-negara komunis seperti; Ceko, China, Rusia, dan bahkan Korea Utara.

Sering membeli obat-obatan terlarang di apotek online melalui _darknet (deepweb)_ secara ilegal agar selalu waspada dan 'terjaga' ketika bekerja. Memiliki tiga aturan penting dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang _cybermafia;_ 1\. _No system is safe_ (Tidak ada sistem yang aman), 2. _Aim for the impossible_ (Incarlah sesuatu yang mustahil), 3. _Have fun in cyberspace and midspace_ (Bersenang-senanglah di dunia maya dan dunia nyata). Katanya, itu adalah kutipan dari seorang _hacker_ idolanya yang berinisial MRX.

" _Sistem adalah sebuah dunia dengan kemungkinan tak terbatas. Dan meretas sistem itu sama seperti sulap. Sama-sama menipu orang lain dan di situlah bagian yang paling menyenangkan bagi seorang hacker."_

" _I go where the money comes and those who have money hire me, i'll give 'em what they want, i got paid, and it's done. Simple!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE LAW FORCES**

 **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL (The Interpol)**

Choi Seungcheol, polisi internasional asal Korea Selatan yang bertugas dalam proses investigasi dan penyelidikan kasus pencurian yang dilakukan oleh _The Vague Syndicate._ Tugas utamanya adalah menyediakan bantuan teknis dan informasi terpusat kepada sesama interpol di berbagai belahan dunia yang menangani kasus yang sama, untuk membantu menyingkap kasus tersebut.

 **HONG JISOO (The CIA Agent)**

Hong Jisoo, warga negara Amerika berdarah Korea yang dikirim khusus oleh CIA pusat untuk menyelidiki kasus _'The Vague Syndicate'._ Bekerja sama dengan Choi Seungcheol, interpol asal Korea Selatan untuk mengusut kasus tersebut.

" _Apa pendapatmu mengenai The Vague Syndicate, Agen Hong?"_

" _Well, Sesuai dengan namanya, jenis tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan oleh sindikat tersebut merupakan serangkaian kejahatan samar-samar yang bahkan tidak jelas untuk apa dan kepada siapa mereka bekerja, Mr. Choi."_

" _Betul sekali. Mereka hanya mengambil barang untuk mereka curi selama beberapa hari, setelahnya mereka kembalikan lagi. Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka dan mengapa mereka melakukan itu masih menjadi pertanyaan sampai saat ini."_

" _Hmm, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kasus ini bisa disebut sebagai sebuah kejahatan. Ini terlalu samar-samar dan mengambang. Tidak ada parameter valid yang dapat mendeterminasi bahwa ini benar-benar kasus pencurian karena pada kenyataanya barangnya tidak benar-benar dicuri."_

" _Walaupun samar-samar, menurutku ini tetap saja merupakan kasus pencurian yang terorganisir dan dianggap sebagai tindakan kriminal. Coba bayangkan, mereka bertiga sibuk keliling dunia hanya untuk mencuri barang antik lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Katakan padaku, makhluk kurang kerjaan macam apa yang melakukan hal seperti itu?"_

" _Aku sependapat denganmu Seungcheol-ah. Jelas-jelas mereka melakukannya bukan demi uang. Mungkinkah mereka bertiga adalah sindikat kleptomania yang mencuri demi mendapatkan sensasi adrenalin yang meletup-letup? Fakta membuktikan bahwa beberapa orang memang melakukan pencurian untuk sekadar menstimulasi gejolak adrenalinnya saja."_

" _Kalau begitu, ini namanya sindikat psycho, bukan sindikat klepto. Kurasa aku setuju dengan pernyataan terakhirmu. Bisa jadi mereka itu hanyalah sekumpulan orang kaya kelebihan uang yang sekadar ingin menumpang tenar walau berstatus sebagai burnonan internasional."_

" _Ya, itu masuk akal. Dan bisa jadi sindikat ini memiliki seorang leader yang mengendalikan seluruh gerak-gerik mereka dan merencanakan matang-matang setiap agenda pencurian yang mereka lakukan. Well, kita tak bisa mengendalikan keramaian di dalam keramaian bukan? Kau tahu, contohnya semacam orang yang berada di balik layar dan mengamati semuanya."_

" _Nah, kurasa kita mulai mendapat titik terang Agen Hong!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE TAIPAN A. KA KONGLOMERAT**

 **KIM MINGYU (The Cassanova)**

Seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki bisnis hiburan malam dan aneka minuman keras. Seorang Taipan—yang juga merupakan Taipa (penjudi ulung)—dengan pesona _cassanova_ yang mampu menjerat hati setiap wanita maupun pria hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Berdomisili di Macau, Hongkong yang terkenal dengan pusat perjudian dan industri hiburan malamnya di Asia.

Mingyu adalah seorang maniak seks, baginya tiada hari tanpa melakukan seks. Namun Mingyu merupakan tipikal yang sangat selektif dalam memilih partner seksnya. Ia hanya mau melakukan _one night stand_ dengan seorang perawan atau perjaka, yang masih polos dan belum terjamah oleh siapa pun. Mingyu juga sangat memerhatikan kondisi kesehatan calon 'teman tidurnya' yang _harus_ dipastikan bebas dari penyakit kelamin.

" _Berikan dia morning after pil besok pagi. Aku tak mau ada satu pun dari mereka yang kelak datang ke depan pintu rumahku membawa seorang anak yang diklaimnya sebagai anakku."_

" _Cek, lakukan cek untuk tiap partner seksku! Cek tiga bulan kemudian, pastikan di antara mereka tidak ada yang hamil. Kalau ada yang kecolongan, gugurkan! Kau harus dampingi dia dan pastikan kalau bayinya tidak akan pernah lahir!"_

 _._

 **CHOI HANSOL (The Spoiled-Brat)**

Seorang pewaris kerajaan otomotif yang manja. Hanya tahu caranya bersenang-senang dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tidak ada bakat sama sekali dalam bisnis dan lebih tertarik pada seni, khususnya musik. Memiliki kecenderungan membangkang dan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas.

Jika sedang stress berat, pelariannya adalah minuman beralkohol dan obat-obatan terlarang. Kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk sehingga mencari perhatian dengan cara-cara yang tidak wajar. Hanya musik yang dapat membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan terkendali. Dan juga seseorang, _maid_ pribadinya, Boo Seungkwan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE POOR ALIAS KOLOMELARAT**

 **BOO SEUNGKWAN (The Daredevil)**

Salah satu _maid_ di rumah Choi Hansol yang dulunya merupakan putra CEO hotel _Jeju International_ yang sangat terkenal se-Asia Timur. Karena sesuatu hal, entah manipulasi atau persaingan bisnis kotor, ayahnya yang saat itu menjabat sebagai CEO dipecat secara tidak hormat dan disita seluruh aset-aset miliknya, termasuk sejumlah rumah, apartemen, dan puluhan unit mobil.

Keluarganya terpaksa menyewa rumah susun sederhana dengan harga sewa paling murah untuk bertahan hidup. Ayahnya membanting setir dengan membuka kedai ramyeon yang dibantu oleh ibunya untuk menyambung hidup. Kedua orang tua Seungkwan merupakan tipikal pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Mereka berdua juga sangat menyayangi dan mengayomi Seungkwan dengan mengajarkan berbagai nilai-nilai kehidupan sebagai bekalnya menjalani hidup di masa depan.

Namun—pada suatu hari ketika Seungkwan pulang sekolah sedikit larut karena ada kelas tambahan, ia menemukan rumahnya gelap gulita, dan setelah ia masuk rumah, ternyata kedua orang tuanya telah tergantung dengan tali pada lehernya masing-masing yang terhubung dengan sebuah palang di dekat langit-langit. Keduanya ia temukan dalam keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa.

" _Aku yakin ini bukan kasus bunuh diri. Kedua orang tuaku selalu mengajarkanku untuk tidak menyerah walau sesulit apa pun keadaanya. Tapi polisi bersikeras untuk menutup kasus ini. Aku curiga kalau ini adalah serangkaian konspirasi yang telah direncanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari."_

" _Hidup ini hanya sekali, jangan pernah menyesali hidupmu sendiri. Cukup lakukan yang terbaik atau tidak usah sama sekali."_

" _Pada hakikatnya tujuan manusia dilahirkan tidak lain adalah untuk mati. Kau boleh punya segudang impian, cita-cita setinggi bintang, dan kobaran ambisi sepanas api abadi, tapi—pada akhirnya, bukankah kau juga akan mati?"_

 _._

 **XU MINGHAO (The Helpless Guy)**

Seorang pelayan di salah satu bar milik Mingyu di Macau. Kehidupannya sangat miskin dan ia adalah putra pertama yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Ayahnya sakit-sakitan sementara ibunya bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran yang bekerja siang malam. Ia memiliki empat orang adik (member Astro aja lah dedeknya) yang masih sekolah dan perlu diurus.

Di samping itu Minghao memiliki penyakit kronis yang bisa merenggut nyawanya dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras karena bisa mengakibatkan penyakitnya kambuh. Keluarga Minghao tinggal di daerah pemukiman kumuh yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang miskin, dan sejatinya tempat itu sudah tidak layak huni. Selain itu warga pemukiman tempatnya tinggal pun kerapkali didera rasa khawatir akan ancaman penggusuran yang mulai ramai digembar-gemborkan belakangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE THING (SESUATU):**

 **LEE CHAN**

Hanyalah siswa sekolah menengah atas dengan kehidupan yang biasa, status sosial yang juga biasa—kelas menengah (entah ke atas atau ke bawah), prestasinya di sekolah juga biasa, berteman dengan orang-orang biasa, dan menjalani kehidupan dengan cara yang biasa. Hobinya sama seperti remaja seusianya saat ini yaitu bermain permainan daring atau bahasa kerennya _online game._ Ia adalah penggemar anime, manga, kamen rider, dan keripik kentang. Cita-citanya sederhana yaitu menjadi seorang guru bahasa Korea atau peternak ayam. Memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi dan tidak peduli akan persepsi orang lain tentang dirinya.

" _Aku sangat menyukai pelajaran hitung-hitungan meskipun diriku sungguh payah dalam menghitung."_

" _Aku ingin menjadi guru bahasa Korea karena pelajaran ini merupakan induk dari semua mata pelajaran yang ada di negara ini. Semua pelajaran tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari yang namanya bahasa Korea, begitu juga bahasa Inggris. Bukankah kau perlu mentransliterasikan sebuah kalimat bahasa Inggris ke dalam bahasa Korea lebih dulu untuk dapat memahaminya?"_

" _Kalau tidak jadi guru bahasa Korea, aku mau jadi peternak ayam saja. Dengan menjadi peternak ayam, aku dapat memenuhi kebutuhan protein anak bangsa yang membutuhkan gizi seimbang untuk pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya."_

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikir dan katakan tentangku. Tenang saja, toh yang keluar dari mulut mereka hanyalah suara. Bukan amunisi peluru yang dapat menghujami jantungku. Tidak akan membuatku mati kok. Jadi, jangan dengarkan mereka dan anggap saja sebagai suara cicak—ck ck ck ck ck."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE LAST BUT NOT LEAST:**

 **LEE SEOKMIN**

Hanya seorang yang doyan makan, suka jalan-jalan, hobi menyanyi, dan kecanduan tidur siang. Jenis manusia yang tetap tersenyum meskipun gunung berapi sudah dalam status awas. Tipikal yang akan tetap tidur nyenyak meskipun rumahnya tengah diterjang gelombang tsunami. Sosok manusia yang berada pada garis batas antara genius dan gila. Manusia dengan imajinasi tingkat tinggi yang tiba-tiba bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dan memang—Seokmin pernah masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi mental di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa selama setahun penuh. Jadi, tidak heran bukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, 20 tahun, seorang mantan agen rahasia cilik yang sudah pensiun. Tentu saja sudah pensiun, namanya juga mantan. Iya kan? _Well,_ aku akan membocorkan salah satu rahasia besar sindikatku, _The Vague Syndicate._ Ini tentang Yoon Jeonghan, _our beloved leader._ Begini, si mentalis satu itu pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa,

"Semua orang itu bisa dihipnotis dan dibaca pikirannya!—Errr.. kecuali Jeon Wonwoo.. ehm, dia pengecualian..ehm."

Nah, mau tahu kenapa dia bilang kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dibaca pikirannya? _Well,_ begini ceritanya...

"Wah daebak! Jeonghan _hyung, your vision's really no joke!_ Benar-benar akurat sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan.." Jun bersorak heboh seraya melotot. Biasa.

" _I'm totally with you_ Jun! Jeonghan _hyung_ benar-benar seorang master mentalis! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan Hawaii dan para gadisnya yang sungguh eksotis itu ya?" nah kalau ini kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Soonyoung.

"Itu sih karena pikiranmu memang tidak pernah jauh dari yang namanya pantai beserta gadis-gadis berbikininya, Soonyoung-ah!" ini Jun lagi yang bilang.

"Aish, tidak selalu kok, hanya sering saja! Mm, Jeonghan _hyung,_ coba sekarang baca pikiran Wonwoo. Dia pernah bilang bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dibaca pikirannya oleh siapa pun selamanya. Sekarang coba buktikan pada kami _hyung!_ Kalau semua orang itu bisa dibaca pikirannya," Soonyoung mulai penasaran terhadap kata-kataku yang waktu itu. Bagus, ini akan jadi sangat menarik.

"Baiklah, B _rothers._ Aku akan membaca pikiran Wonwoo dalam satu jentikan jari!" Jeonghan _hyung_ terlihat begitu percaya diri.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, _Hyung,"_ kataku sebagai respon.

"Dengan senang hati Wonwoo-ya! Kemarikan wajahmu," ucapnya seraya menginstruksikanku untuk menatap kedua matanya.

' _Pikiranku tidak akan bisa dibaca olehmu hyung,'_ kataku dalam hati.

"Tentu saja bisa Wonwoo-ya! Ini aku sedang baca!" Jeonghan _hyung_ cengar-cengir.

' _Ya sudah, nih baca pikiranku!'_ kataku lagi di dalam hati.

"Oke baiklah, kita mulai dari sekarang ya?" Dia tersenyum jahil.

Kekeke tidak tahu apa kalau aku bisa lebih jahil darinya.

'Pikiranku itu tidak bisa dibaca hyung, titik,' aku menampilkan muka datar andalanku.

"Bisa, pasti bisa!" responnya, huft, memang bisa sih, kampret!

' _Pokoknya kalau aku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa,'_ aku ngeyel, dalam hati tentunya.

"Ya ampun, Wonwoo! Bayangkanlah sesuatu, jangan ngoceh terus!"

Nah kan? Dia itu bisa membaca pikiranku, kampret sekali.

' _Hmm, harus membayangkan apa ya?'_

"Ya terserahmu, apa pun yang penting bisa divisualisasikan," sahutnya.

Dan aku pun mulai menyunggingkan selapis seringai dan membayangkan sesuatu.

Hahahaha, kena kau Jeonghan _hyung._ Kau pasti akan bilang...

"Astaga! Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo! Aku menyerah! Tiba-tiba semua gelap. Semuanya jadi gelap! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam pikirannya!"

Nah, kubilang juga apa. Hahaha.

"Hah? Yang benar saja _hyung?_ Memangnya pikiran juga bisa _black-out_ ya?" ini kata Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja bisa Soonyoung-ah! Memangnya listrik saja yang bisa korslet? Pikiran manusia juga bisa tahu," ini kata Jun. Benar-benar konyol, dia menganalogikan listrik dengan pikiran manusia. Omaya.

"Ermm, tidak tahu. Ini baru pertama kali soalnya hehe.. Mm, sudah dulu ya, aku masih ada urusan lain. _Bye_ semuanya!" Jeonghan _hyung_ tiba-tiba melarikan diri.

"Ada apa dengan Jeonghan _hyung?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi begitu?" Soonyoung yang pertama buka suara.

"Hmm, entahlah. Tidak biasanya dia bertingkah aneh seperti ini..." kata Jun menambahkan.

"Omong-omong kau tadi memikirkan apa sih? Kok, Jeonghan _hyung_ bisa sampai melambaikan tangan pada kamera begitu?" Soonyoung bertanya padaku.

"Iya nih, apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Masa iya kau memikirkan yang gelap-gelap?" pertanyaan Jun mulai ambigu.

"Mm, tidak kok. Aku malah memikirkan hal yang terang-benderang. Umm.. pantai di kala siang yang terik!" ucapku bersemangat seraya tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Yang benar? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Soonyoung memicingkan matanya yang sudah segaris itu hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya aku tukang tipu seperti Jun apa?" kataku.

"Hey, aku bukan tukang tipu tapi tukang sulap!" sahut Jun tidak terima.

"Sama saja, kau menggunakan trik sulap untuk mengelabui orang lain kan? Itu sama saja menipu tahu..." kataku menimpalinya.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan tukang tipuuuu, aku tukang sulaaaaap!" Jun berteriak tidak terima, hahaha.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Oops, kali ini Soonyoung yang berteriak dan otomatis kami berdua pun diam.

"Begitu saja kok ribut, kalian berdua ini seperti pasangan baru menikah yang bertengkar hanya karna menentukan siapa yang bertugas cuci piring, tahu!"

"Wonwoo duluan sih.." Jun merajuk.

"Aku kan hanya bicara fakta.." kataku membela diri.

"Ah, sudahlah, kalian berdua hanya membuat urat di kepalaku berdenyut tidak keruan. Kalau mau ribut, silakan dilanjut! Aku masih banyak urusan.." dan Soonyoung pun berlalu entah kemana.

"Huu, dasar sok sibuk," Jun memeletkan lidahnya pada Soonyoung yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Tiba-tiba lengannya sudah melingkar saja di pundakku.

"Wonwoo-ya, sebenarnya tadi kau memikirkan apa sih?" Jun mulai kepo.

"Mm, rahasia! Hahahaha!" kulepaskan rangkulan Jun dan segera berlari menuju _lift_ dan segera kutekan tombolnya agar cepat-cepat menutup. Ini salah satu cara untuk kabur dari Jun sebenarnya.

Kalian ingin tahu aku memikirkan apa? Baiklah, ini dia.. tapi jangan beritahu Jun okay?

Aku hanya mengimajikan sebuah pantai berpasir putih dengan ombak yang tenang dan matahari yang bersinar terik namun cuacanya tidak terlalu panas. Kalian sudah bisa membayangkannya bukan? Oke lanjut.

Bayangkan pantainya sepi dan lengang. Kalian bisa mendengarkan deburan ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai dan desiran angin laut yang membelai pipi kalian. Sudah ada gambaran? Oke lanjut.

Bayangkan seorang lelaki dengan celana dalam putih sedang berbaring setengah duduk di pinggiran pantai. Sudah berhasil diimajikan? Oke lanjut.

Bayangkan seorang lelaki lain yang memiliki surai warna pink sebahu dengan wajah cantik datang dengan hanya mengenakan bikini _two piece_ warna pink. Singkatnya bayangkan wajah Jeonghan _hyung_ pakai bra warna pink dan celana dalam pink. Sudah terbayang? Oke lanjut.

Bayangkan lelaki yang memakai celana dalam putih menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat Jeonghan _hyung_ di hadapannya _._ Sudah muncul dalam benak? Oke lanjut.

Sekarang, bayangkan Jeonghan _hyung_ memberikan _flying kiss_ kepada lelaki bercelana dalam putih itu. Sudah? Lalu bayangkan Jeonghan _hyung_ meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya bak penari _strip-tease_ sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gestur yang _amat_ sangat genit. Sudah? Kemudian bayangkan Jeonghan _hyung_ memainkan tali bra-nya, menariknya, lalu menjepretkannya dengan keras sampai berbunyi _Jepret!"._ Sudah? Oke lanjut.

Bayangkan Jeonghan _hyung_ membuka bra-nya! Sudah? Sekarang sudah tampak kedua tonjolan di dadanya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan bukan? Hohoho. Bagus! Sekarang bayangkan Jeonghan hyung memainkan kedua tonjolan itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menggoda lelaki lain yang bercelana dalam putih. Sudah? Oke lanjut.

Sekarang bayangkan lelaki bercelana dalam putih menghampiri Jeonghan _hyung_ dan meremas pen...

 **Dan Jeonghan hyung menyerah! Dia sudah tak mau lagi membaca pikiranku hahaha.**

Ini namanya trik, terkadang untuk dapat terlepas dari hal yang seolah membuat kita tampak bodoh dan tidak berdaya, kita harus sedikit lebih gila dan di luar dugaan orang kebanyakan. Tujuannya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan agar tidak terlihat bodoh-bodoh amat sih. Bodoh sih boleh, tapi sedikit saja. Jangan banyak-banyak, begitu kata ayahku tercinta, Jeon Jungkook.

Bagaimana, menyukai rahasia yang kubocorkan pada kalian? Kekeke.

.

.

 _ **Suatu hari seorang lelaki bertanya kepada seorang lelaki yang lainnya,**_

" _Hyung, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati Wonwoo?"_

" _Mudah saja, belah dadanya dan ambil hatinya."_

" _Aku serius Hyung!"_

" _Hahaha, aku tahu. Hmm, kau tidak akan kuat.."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Meskipun kau telah mendapatkan hatinya, kau tetap tidak akan kuat."_

" _Aku kuat! Aku pasti kuat! Untuk Wonwoo, khusus Wonwoo!"_

" _Kau hanya akan menjadi yang kelima. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."_

" _Hah? Maksudmu Wonwoo sudah punya empat kekasih, begitu?"_

" _Bukan, hanya saja, dia memiliki empat aturan dalam cinta."_

" _Katakan padaku apa itu!?"_

" _Baiklah, pertama, Wonwoo mencintai dirinya sendiri..."_

 _"Kedua, Wonwoo mencintai petualangan bersama sindikatnya..."_

 _"Ketiga, Wonwoo mencintai negaranya..."_

" _Dan keempat, Wonwoo mencintai uang..."_

 _"Kalaupun kau berhasil mencuri hatinya..."_

 _"Selamanya, kau akan tetap menjadi yang kelima..."_

" _Tidak masalah. Aku bersedia untuk jadi yang kelima itu, Hyung."_

.

.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

This is just a **prologue**

So, i came up with a new story, first release with **original ideas** of **my** _ **gesrek**_ **mind.**

Excuse me for all my _nanana_ and _lalala.._

Well, here we go!

Sebong Sebong Sebong Yeah!

Sebong Sebong Sebong Yeah!

And yeah this is MEANIE~ I try to make my **first attempt** writing this Meanie fic,

So, errm, **demand** and **offer** law **is prevailed** here.

I **need** you guys **response** to **continue** this errm, what so i call it, **fanfic?**

.

.

Sejujurnya, kulihat penggemar FF Meanie itu banyak.

Dan pembaca FF Meanie itu sangat suportif.

Mereka bahkan bisa nge _-review_ sampai dua halaman folio, hahaha #akulebay

Dan aku coba dengan ide ini.

Kalau respon dan reviewnya banyak, akan kulanjutkan.

Kalau tidak, setidaknya ide ini telah tersampaikan.

Kalau ada yang mau mengembangkan juga boleh,

Dengan catatan, **aku nggak lanjutin** prolog ini jadi cerita inti.

Asalkan **wajib** _taken my name as a full credit yeah?_

.

.

Aku berharap berapa review ya?

Hmm, pokoknya banyak

.

Jadi, yang sudah baca, please review...

Jangan cuma

Lanjut thor, Next thor, dan sejenisnya yang bermakna sama dengan keduanya.

.

,

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review


End file.
